peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Xmal Deutschland
' Xmal Deutschland', often written as X-Mal Deutschland, was an alternative goth band from Hamburg, Germany. Founded in 1980 with a completely female line-up, they became successful in their field outside their native country, especially in the UK, where they were part of the Neue Deutsche Welle ''(German New Wave) music scene. The group wrote and sang in the German language and had different line ups over the period. The group finally split in 1990. Links To Peel Peel played many acts of the German New Wave in the early 80's and Xmal Deutschland were part of the scene. The group performed four sessions for John Peel's show. Festive Fifty Entries *1983 Festive Fifty: Qual '#32''' *1983 Festive Fifty: Incubus Succubus II #13 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1982-11-17. Broadcast: 25 November 1982. Repeated: 21 December 1982, 14 February 1982. *Incubus Succubus / Geheimnis / Qual / Zinker 2. Recorded: 1983-06-22. Broadcast: 27 June 1983. Repeated: 21 July 1983, 21 December 1983. *In Motion / Vito / Reigen / Sehnsucht 3. Recorded: 1984-04-11. Broadcast: 25 April 1984. Repeated: 17 May 1984 *Nachtschatten / Tah Fuer Tag / Mondlicht / Augen-Blick 4. Recorded: 1985-04-30. Broadcast: 13 May 1985. Repeated: 05 June 1985 *Polarlicht / Der Wind / Jahr Um Jahr / Autumn Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site. Please add more information if known.) ;1981 *30 July 1981 (BFBS): Schwarze Welt (7") Zickzack ZZ 31 *02 August 1981 (BFBS): Großstadtindianer (7" - Schwarze Welt) Zickzack ZZ 31 *13 August 1981 (BFBS): Großstadtindianer (7" - Schwarze Welt) Zickzack ZZ 31 ;1982 *02 May 1982 (BFBS): Großstadtindianer (7" - Schwarze Welt) Zickzack ZZ 31 *26 May 1982 (BFBS): Incubus Succubus (single) Zickzack ZZ 110 *02 June 1982 (BFBS): Blut ist Liebe (single - Incubus Succubus) Zickzack ZZ 110 *18 July 1982 (BFBS): Zu Jung Zu Alt (12") Zickzack ZZ 110 *12 December 1982 (BFBS): Incubus Succubus (single) ;1983 *10 February 1983: Incubbus Succubus (12") Zickzack ZZ 110 mentioned on 14th *26 February 1983 (BFBS): Geheimnis (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *26 February 1983 (BFBS): Qual (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *06 March 1983 (BFBS): Qual (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *06 March 1983 (BFBS): Orient (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Boomerang (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): Danthem (album - Fetisch) 4AD CAD 302 *17 May 1983: Qual (12" Remix) (12") 4AD BAD 305 *01 June 1983 (BFBS): Qual (12" Remix) (12") 4AD BAD 305 *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Zeit (12" - Qual) 4AD *06 September 1983: Vito (12" - Incubus Succubus II) 4AD BAD 311 *10 September 1983 (BFBS): Vito (12" - Incubus Succubus II) 4AD BAD 311 *13 September 1983: Incubus Succubus II (7") 4AD *22 December 1983: 'Qual (7")' (4AD) FF #32 *28 December 1983: 'Incubus Succubus II (7")' (4AD) FF #13 *Tremble The Dog: Sehnsucht possibly session 21 December 1983 ;1984 *18 February 1984 (BFBS): Vito (12" - Incubus Succubus II) 4AD BAD 311 *07 June 1984: Eiland (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Augen-Blick (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Mondlicht (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *11 June 1984: Begrab Mein Herz (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *18 June 1984: Xmass In Australia (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *20 June 1984 (BFBS): Begrab Mein Herz (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *21 June 1984: Derwisch (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *27 June 1984 (BFBS): Derwisch (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *27 June 1984 (BFBS): Xmass In Australia (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *Peel Early June 1984: Eiland (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *Peel Early June 1984: Begrab Mein Herz (album - Tocsin) 4AD CAD 407 *07 July 1984 (BFBS): Augenblick *21 October 1984 (BFBS): Augenblick ;1985 *07 April 1985 (BFBS): Schwarze Welt (7") Zickzack ZZ 31 *09 November 1985 (BFBS): Jahr um Jahr II (12" EP - Sequenz) Fundamental PRAY 2 *John Peel 1985 edited: Autumn (12" EP - Sequenz) Fundamental PRAY 2 ;1987 *21 August 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 067 (BFBS)): 'Qual (LP-Fetisch)' (4AD) ;1989 *09 September 1989 (BFBS): Qual (single) ;1991 *12 July 1991 (BFBS): Incubus Succubus (single) ;1992 *30 May 1992: Incubus Succubus II (compilation album -Gothic Rock - The Companion Album To The Book By Rick Mercer) Jungle *07 June 1992 (BFBS): Incubus Sucubus II (Comp. CD - Gothic Rock) (Jungle Records) ;2000 *01 March 2000: 'Begrab Mein Herz' (LP 'Tocsin') 4AD See Also *Record Collection: X *Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists